Guardian
by berrycure1
Summary: Earth,a special planet with a unique life-force, constantly exposed to danger. When the doomed is to happen we could only hope on the supernatural... has nothing to do with Sailor Moon
1. Prologue

'This is perfect!' said Lady Mabelle as the rain poured hard on the Evil Group. She turned towards her first minion. 'Brandon, the girl'.

Brandon handed Lady Mabelle a small baby girl wrapped in a blue blanket.

'She's kind of cute, isn't she?' said Todd, the last member of the evil trio. Brandon and Lady Mabelle glared at him.

Lady Mabelle took the baby from Brandon. 'Pest!' she hissed near the baby's small white ear. 'You were born from water to stop us. Now, you'll die in water. Our glorious future is sealed! Nothing can stand against us now!' Lady Mabelle laughed wildly as she dropped the poor crying baby from the height of the cliff. Lady Mabelle watched with gruesome please as the baby splashed into the dark stormy sea.

'Let's go!' she told the others. 'We don't have to worry about her or the others again.'

'But what if the baby swims out?' asked Todd.

'You brainless fool!' snapped Brandon. 'She's just a baby! Babies can't swim!'

They hung their black hoods over their heads and began to walk away, into the dark night.

Brandon was right. The baby can't swim. She could do much, much more.


	2. Dreams Of the Ocean

Ellen Sesman trembled as she nervously looked around her.

'Zoey!' barked the swimming teacher, Coach Jean. Ellen watched as Zoey dove into the big swimming pool and swam elegantly to the other end. Soon it would be Ellen's turn.

'Ellen!'

Ellen didn't dare move.

'Ellen! Into the water!'

Ellen was pushed into the pool. She struggled as she grasped for air and tried to regain control of herself but her arms and legs failed her. She was only pulling herself downwards instead of upwards and had no idea which part of the pool was she in. Ellen was drowning.

Ever since she was young, Ellen feared water. She didn't know why and neither did her foster parents but sometimes she would tremble in fear as she took a shower. It's just that every time she was surrounded by water she'll see a lot of weird images flash by in her head. Images of a stormy sea, a high cliff and many that went past by too quickly for her to recognise. Finally she would see a woman's scarred face.

Here it comes….

Ellen squirmed and felt her back touch the bottom of the pool with a gentle thud. She tried her best to keep her eyelids open but with so much water pressing her lungs, it was difficult.

Ellen spotted a gleam of white light next to her in the water. When she squinted her eyes she saw a pack of bubbles with the source of light among them. Reaching forwards, she picked up the object and felt herself drift away. The last thing she saw was Zoey swimming toward her.

'Hello, Ellen!' said Ellen's foster mother, Mrs Sesman, cheerfully as her adopted daughter entered the house, 'How was your first swimming class?'

'I almost died'

Mrs Sesman laughed good-naturally, 'Oh Ellen, I swear! You're too paranoid!'

Ellen just sighed and went upstairs and changed into her PJs. She ran a comb through her light blonde hair before crawling into her bed, feeling more miserable than anything.

Tears gathered at her ocean-blue eyes as she remembered what happened today. It was beyond embarrassing…

On a much happier note, thought Ellen, I found this beautiful ring. She gazed at gleaming object on her finger. The ring held a square brilliant blue jewel surrounded by a diamond frame. She found it under water and thought someone must have dropped it. But none of the girls in the swimming team recognized it and Ellen noticed her name carved beautifully into the glittering silver.

Ellen's eyelids grew heavy and began to droop. Soon the young girl fell asleep.

In her dream, Ellen saw oceans of water. She would fearlessly jump into them and explore all the mysterious hidden underneath. Coral reefs and schools of all types of fishes whizzed by her as she swam with great ease.

'Ellen!'

Ellen stirred in her sleep, hearing sounds of ocean waves and seagulls.

'Ellen!'

Ellen's eyes slowly began to open. She sat up in her bed, everything around her still seeming fuzzy.

'I'm here, Ellen!'

Ellen turned towards the voice.


End file.
